Dodgeball? What's that?
by ShafiraHatake
Summary: You watched the Shinigami and Ichigo argue. Suddenly, you had a brilliant idea. "Hey, guys, why don't we play dodge ball?" "...What's that?" Slight You/Grimmjow


You watched, amused as the Shinigami argued with Ichigo. They seemed pretty intense. Even though you weren't a Shinigami, you were able to see them. You decided to intervene before they all drew their Zanpakuto.

"Hey." You called, making the Shinigami- who happened to be in their gigai- turn and look at you. Ichigo gave you a curious glare, his scowl set firmly. "Before all of you go off as Shinigami and try to kill Strawberry-kun here, I have an idea." You said. Ichigo's scowl deepened at your words.

"Oi, my name isn't 'Strawberry-kun'!" He called. You smirked.

"Oh, shaddup, Strawberry-kun." You snickered. "Anyways. I have an idea." You continued.

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked at you cautiously. "What is this idea, (Y/N)?" His voice was as cautious as he looked. You smirked evilly.

"Why, Shiro-chan, dodge ball!" You said. Ichigo's brown eyes widened in slight horror while the Shinigami only looked confused. Uryu and Chad turned to you, with Uryu start to chatter about how that was a bad idea. You dutifully ignored him, a mischievous look darting across your face.

"Hey, (Y/N), what's dodge ball?" Renji asked. You smirked.

"Where you have a bunch of balls and you chuck them at each other. If you get hit, you're out. If someone on your team catches a ball, you're back in. If you catch someone's ball, they're out." You explained simply, pulling out a piece of gum and popping it into your mouth.

"No. We are not playing dodge ball." Ichigo declared.

"For once, I agree with Kurosaki." Uryu agreed. You pouted.

"Awwww, Strawberry-kun!" You whined.

"I think you should listen, girl." Ikkaku jeered. You glared at him.

"I think you should shut up, Baldy." You snapped. He instantly became outraged, drawing a wooden sword. He ran at you, but you jumped up and hid behind Yumichika.

"Feathers; help!" You yelped. He 'tsk'ed at you.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because you love me?" Glare. "Okay, 'because you don't love me but you're beautiful?" And _voila_, Yumichika helped you. You clapped your hands and grabbed a ball. You threw it accurately, and it bounced off of Ikkaku's head.

"HA! I got Baldy~" You teased.

"Oh, that's it, brat!" Ikkaku yelled. You clapped.

"Anyone else want to play?" You asked. Most of the Shinigami decided to play. You managed to get Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu to play too. Somehow, it ended up with Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo, Chad, Renji, and Toshiro on one team. Byakuya, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kira on the other. Plus others, but you guessed those guys would cause the most damage. Well, if you could have gotten Soifon and Yoruichi to play, they would have caused hell in the game. As it was, you, Orihime, Matsumoto, and the two afore-mentioned women watching the boys play dodge ball. You laughed as you watched as they were playing this like it was war.

"Uh, (L/N)-chan?" Orihime asked you as an evil gleam began to show in your (color) eyes. "What are you doing?" You grinned slightly psychotically.

"Oh, nothing, Hime-chan. Nothing at all." You said as you pulled out your phone. Dialing a number into it, you pressed the send button. You chatted with whoever was cheerfully, grinning like mad.

"(Y/N)? What did you just do?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, just got a good friend of mine to come and play." You said slyly.

"Who?"

"All in good time, all in good time."

"What's going to happen in good time?" Someone asked roughly. You gasped in surprise, jumping to your feet and glomping a certain blue-haired Espada.

"Grimm-kitty!" You cried. He growled.

"Don't call me that." He chided.

"Why is an Espada here?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Because I can be?" Grimmjow jeered as you pouted.

"Because I wanted him to play dodge ball." Everyone froze at your words.

"WHAT?" They all yelled. You shared a smirk with Grimmjow.

"Fine, Me and (Y/N) against all of you." He challenged. You jumped up, grabbed a ball, and whipped it at Ikkaku's face- again.

If you might wonder, what happened after that? Well, it is quite simple.

You and Grimmjow had won. After all, Grimmjow is Grimmjow. You laughed and high-fived him.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Ichigo called. You turned, and got hit in the face with a ball. You fell back on your butt. You blinked once; twice. Then you burst out in laughter.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This was just a quick one-shot my sister and I discussed in Band. Review on how you thought it went, please? Or if you want me to continue with a story on this.**

**~ShafiraHatake**


End file.
